


A Shadow Over the Sun

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: Volleyball!! Gays [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crimes & Criminals, Dark, Eventual Relationships, Frottage, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Minor Character Death, Terrorists, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kill a person and you will become a murderer.<br/>Kill a hundred and you will become a conqueror.<br/>Kill them all and you will become a god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: L'ombre prendra tout

**Author's Note:**

> So I was perusing through Haikyuu/KageHina tag and came across this [video](https://youtu.be/cMe8ejENku8) that blew my mind away. [here](http://simply-emily24.tumblr.com/post/147692300545/simply-emily24-fukurouji-haikyuu-characters) is a translation of the captions. It’s so impressive because the creator used clips from the actual voice actors pieced together from different anime they appeared in. And the French captions YT or whoever put it in cracked me up!

Prologue: L'ombre prendra tout

 

“You see, there are advantages to being a man of my size,” the man of small stature states with a laid-back grin.  “Big oafs like you tend to underestimate me no matter what kind of situation they are in.  I guess I shouldn’t complain since it only serves to make my job easier.”

The other man has no choice but to nod in fear, as one of his kneecaps has been crushed and therefore prevented him from standing up for prolonged periods of time.  His vision starts to blur as the blood dripping from a slash on his forehead continues to interfere with his sight.  As if that weren’t enough, the rest of his body is in a critical state as well.

“P-prease fo’gib me,” he stutters.  “I ‘unt dell an’one ahout hoo-day.  I’ disahear!  I swear!”

The small man clicks his tongue.  “Now, where’s the fun in that?” He places his foot on the other man’s shoulder and grinds down with his heel.  The other man crumples under the force, his clavicles breaking under the foot.  He cries out in pain, knowing full well that it will go unheard.

“Now, now,” the small man cajoles.  “I think you have served your purpose here.”

The unmistakable click of a gun loading fills the air between them.  The man’s eyes widen with absolute terror as the cold barrel presses into his temple.

“Any last words?” He shakes his head. He grunts when he is hit on the back of his head with the butt of the gun.

“I guess the fun is over,” the gunman sighs.  “And here I thought this one would actually get my blood going.  _Adieu.  L’ombre prendra tout._ ”

He places the gun back onto the other man’s head.  Just as the other man closes his eyes, the gunman takes out a pen knife from his jacket pocket and jams it into the man’s windpipe.  He walks away into the darkness of the night, casually wiping the blood from his fingers with a clean handkerchief.

When he is one step away from returning to the gaudy, well-lit streets of Tokyo, his mobile rings up.  He takes out a lighter and sets the handkerchief ablaze before he answers it.

“What?” he growls.

“Is that how you greet an old friend?”

“Piss off.  I’m in a hurry.”

“In a hurry to put some distance between you and the fresh corpse you just created?”

“Quit spying on me,” he spits out.  He throws the half-burnt handkerchief to the concrete ground.

“Old habits die hard.”

“You never call me unless it’s over something important.  Do you have a job for me or some information?”

“Both.”

The man grins.  “I’m listening.”

“How do you feel about hopping down to Sendai Station and paying our dear old Miyagi a visit?”

He clenches his fists.  “Bring it on.”


	2. Chapter 1: new dog, old tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets real for poor Hinata

Chapter 1: new dog, old tricks

 

Hinata whistles as he cycles along the road.  Thanks to his professor’s sudden illness, he is free to go home rather than be stuck in a lesson about the t-test for an hour.  As if to help him celebrate, the skies are clear and it’s quite warm for it being early spring.  Maybe he can talk his friends into a game of volleyball at the park in his neighbourhood or something.  He has no desire to spend the day indoors with assignments when he can always procrastinate.

It occurs to him that he is quite thirsty due to the sunny weather.   He stops by the next convenience store that pops up and ducks inside.  While he is at it, he buys a few bags of chips alongside a bottle of pop.

As he walks out of the store, his foot connects with something small and solid.  Glancing down, he finds out that its someone’s wallet.  Being the good guy he is, he hurries over to the police station a few streets over. On his way, he checks the inside for ID.  To his surprise, he can only see a few bills inside it. 

The police station is practically deserted.  He is certain that the officer at the reception was dozing off.  He mumbles a thanks and it takes all Hinata has not to roll his eyes at the officer’s lack of professionalism.  A tall guy wearing a baseball cap brushes past him as he exits the building.

He is about to push off on the bike when an ominous clank catches his attention.  He inspects his bike and surely enough, the chain has come off.

“Aw, are you kidding me?” Hinata exclaims.  He is not the type to carry tissues or anything, meaning that he has no choice but to readjust the chain with his bare hands.  He double checks to make sure that it won’t fall off again.

When he tests the pedal, he sees the tall guy from before walk out of the station.  He stares at Hinata, frozen, for a few seconds before he closes the distance between them.

“You’re coming with me,” he states.

“Excuse me?” Hinata blurts out.  “Hey, I don’t know you so you’re in no place to order me aro—”

He stops short when a loud boom echoes from inside the station.  Using Hinata’s confusion, the guy grabs him and drags him away.  Dumbfounded, Hinata lets the guy lead him away to a car that has seen better days.

“What’s your name?” the guy asks.

“Sh-Shouyou Hinata.  Isn’t it common manners that you tell me yours too?”

The guy clicks his tongue.  “You saw me go inside the police station, didn’t you?”

Chills run down Hinata’s back. “Nope,” he lies.

The guy stares at him through the rear view mirror.  “You are a terrible liar.”

Hinata can only watch as the car speeds through the empty roads and starts to go up the familiar mountain path.  If he can force the door open and jump out at the curve, he can escape into the mountains and escape!  There is no way that this guy knows the mountains better than he does.

“Don’t even think about jumping out, shorty,” the guy growls.  “The moment you jump out, I won’t hesitate to run you over like roadkill.”

Well, that was a lovely mental image.  “Why are you doing this?  I swear I won’t tell anyone”

The guy scoffs.  “As if I’ll trust the words of a stranger.  Shut up until I tell you otherwise.”

Like hell he will.  “I’m sure we can talk this out.  I can be very cooperative.”

The guy smiles.  Calling it a smile would be an exaggeration since it only serves to unnerve Hinata even more.  He doesn’t even have to say anything to make Hinata shut up.  They continue up the mountain pass for several more minutes before the car pulls into a stop.

“Don’t run away,” Hinata is warned as the guy climbs out of the driver’s seat.  The guy grabs Hinata’s wrist with a crushing force as he all but drags Hinata into the woods.  While Hinata can’t check the time, he estimates that they have been walking around for half an hour before they come out of the woods and stop in front of a small cabin.  The guy strides up to the cabin and knocks rather impatiently.

The door opens to reveal a guy with grey hair and kind eyes.  However, behind the warmth and kindness, Hinata can sense something lurking.

“Oh,” the man says, looking disappointed.  “What?  You’re still alive?”

A second man looms over them.  “Ah, K.  It isn’t like you to mess up like this.  It annoys me.  Cleaning up after kids is not what I’m here to do.”

‘K’ scowls and shoulders past them.  Hinata tries to look his friendliest as he squeezes past those two man after K.

“How much did he see?” the first man asks.

K shrugs.  “He saw me go in and out of the station.  Maybe we should do away with him.”

The second man sighs.  “Please don’t default to psycho killer mode every time our plan hits a bump.  That is the fastest way to get caught.”

“Uh . . .” Hinata squeaks out.  Surely he must have misheard.  “I won’t tell anyone what I saw.  Really.  So, erm, can you please let me go?”

The first man grins angelically.  “Absolutely not.  Try to run away and I’ll kill you, idi~ot.”

K smirks.  “See? Su-san is with me on this one.”  In the blink of an eye, he backs Hinata up against a wall.  Something cold touches his neck and Hinata realises that it’s an actual knife pressed to his pulse.

“Wait, wait, wait,” he chants.  “Please don’t kill me! I-I will do anything!  I won’t tell anyone, I swear!  I’m smarter than that!”

From the corner of his eye, he sees the second man shake his head once.

K heaves a sigh.  He presses the blade harder into Hinata’s neck; hard enough to make it sting as it slices through a single layer of his skin.  “I guess you have two choices here.  You can die like this here or you can become our accomplice.”

It’s a no-brainer, isn’t it?  While the life of a criminal is hardly something Hinata wants to pick up whilst he is still busy with university, it beats dying any day.  Considering how they are in the middle of nowhere, the chances of people successfully finding him after his demise are abysmal as well.

“I’ll join you!” he answers.

“There’s a good boy,” the grey haired man praises him, patting him on the head like he would a small child.  “You’ll be living here with us for a while so we can show you the ropes.  Don’t think you can escape at night because Daichi here is a light sleeper.  Not to mention, Kageyama will be with you 24/7.”

Kageyama, the guy who brought Hinata here, startles.  “Sugawara-san? Why me?  Can’t you just send me away on more important missions now that you know that I am alive and well?”

Sugawara flashes him a smile a second before he slams his fist into Kageyama’s lower abdomen.  Kageyama doubles over in pain, ending up in a kneeling position on the floor.

“I knew that you would be left wounded from that incident,” Sugawara singsongs.  Daichi helps Kageyama off the floor.  “And since it’s only been a week since then, it’s natural that you are still recovering from that.  I’m surprised that you were able to carry out part two today so consider this your reward.”

Hinata flinches when Kageyama turns his murderous gaze towards him.  “One wrong move and I’ll personally dig a grave for you.  Got it?”

“G-got it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote out a KuroKen scenario but then decided that I should introduce the main hero(ine) of the story in the first chapter. I'm real partial to Kenma's kitty eyes and hair. Speaking of, my hair is starting to resemble Kenma's except it's more of a light brown colour.


	3. Chapter 2: the cat’s out of the bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KuroKen fluff and smut.

Chapter 2: the cat’s out of the bag

 

 

“Heh~ You’re kidding me,” Kenma sighs at the game in his hands.  “I just bought it the other day.”

Kuroo peeks at the screen over Kenma’s shoulder.  “Oh, I remember hearing about this last week.  You got all excited over it like a puppy going out for a walk.  Although, I should say that you’re more like to cat in the way you behave.  Given your hobbies and personality, no one would believe it if you told them what you actually do for a living.”

Kenma glances up, slight annoyance flashing in his eyes.  “And who gave you the permission to entre my apartment without telling me about it?”

Kuroo dangles a key in front of his face.  “You gave me a spare key, remember?”

The smaller man snatches the key away and stuffs it into his pocket.  “I don’t remember doing such a thing.  You just went through the kitchen drawers the last time you visited and took it, didn’t you?  Besides, you’re like the epitome of an unwanted guest most of the time.”

“Guilty as charged.”

Kenma pays no mind as Kuroo kicks back and lies down on the sofa as if it were his own.  Given how often Kuroo drops by Kenma’s place, he may as well live there.

“Why are you here today?” Kenma finally asks after a few minutes have ticked by.  “It’s our rare day off.  You should be out there enjoying the sun or whatever.”

“You’re hardly in any position to say that to me, Mr. Game Maniac,” Kuroo retorts.  He bounces his back off the sofa and uses the momentum to stand up in front of Kenma.  “Let’s go for a little recon, Kenma.”

Kenma frowns up at him.  “I refuse.  Like I just said a minute ago, it’s our day off so I have no desire to do anything that might help our group.”  He snatches a pillow off the sofa and hugs it to his chest, folding his legs underneath him.  “Or leave my cozy little apartment for that matter.”

“Don’t be like that, Kenma,” Kuroo croons.  “We could go play volleyball outside by the park.  Well, the best we can do is practice rallies like we used to in high school.  You wouldn’t mind that, would you?”

Kenma lifts up the pillow and waves it pointedly at his boxer-clad crotch.  “That means I have to get dressed.  Just leave me alone, Kuro.  I’m tired from that three-night mission.  Why aren’t you tired like a normal person, anyway?”

Kuroo seats himself on the sofa and lays his torso across Kenma’s lap.  “I may have had three cups of coffee since I’ve woken up.  That said, I have this huge excessive energy.  Wanna help me work it off?”

Kenma at least allows Kuroo to kiss him once, twice one the lips and once more on his jaw.  He pauses his game to push Kuroo’s face away from his neck.  “It’s broad daylight and the blinds are open, you exhibitionist.”

“Sorry,” Kuroo purrs.  He nibbles on the hem of Kenma’s worn-in and oversized (Kuroo is a hundred percent sure that it’s one of his t-shirts that have mysteriously gone missing) t-shirt and flings it halfway up Kenma’s stomach.  Ever since when they first met as kids, Kenma has always been on the thin side.  It used to worry him especially when they started volleyball but lately, he has been able to convince Kenma to go out with him.  That said, eighty percent of those gym sessions ended with sexual activities initiated by none other than Kenma.

 _‘Compromise for making me tired for no good reason,’_ Kenma would say as he took Kuroo’s half-hard dick into his mouth.

He is brought back to the present when Kenma snaps his fingers in front of his eyes. “You were thinking about something dirty, weren’t you?”

Kuroo offers him his best innocent grin.  “Now, why would you say that?”  He flips onto his stomach so that he is crouched over Kenma.

Kenma looks away, a faint pink rising up in his cheeks.  “It’s obvious.  We’ve known each other for over half our lives after all.”

“Point taken.  So you won’t object to it if I do this?” He fixes his fingers onto Kenma’s hips and tickles him mercilessly.  His ribs and sides are his greatest weakness when it comes to tickling.

“Not fair,” Kenma all but shrieks at the sudden onslaught.  “S-stop it, Kuro!”

Kuroo kicks it up a notch, his fingers now moving further up to Kenma’s ribs.  “Never.”

Kenma bends his knees as though getting ready to kick Kuroo.  However, he changes the angle to lock his legs around Kuroo’s hips and pulls him down, his arms trapped under his own body.

“Gotcha,” Kenma triumphs.  He carefully places the game console onto the coffee table next to the sofa.  “You couldn’t have thought that I would go all these years without developing a counterattack, hmm?”

True to his nature, Kuroo only grins.  “Now that you’ve got me where you want me,” he whispers, “what are you going to do to me?”

Kenma glares up at his childhood friend and lover.  “I was ninety percent serious when I told you that I had no intention to leave home for the day.  Tell me why you’re really here and maybe we’ll re-enact what you were thinking of a minute ago.”

“That’s playing dirty, Kenma.” He sighs dramatically.  “Remember Karasuno?  I don’t know if they still call themselves that but rumour has it that suspicious activities have been occurring on their old turf.  I mean, we all assumed that the group was as good as gone when their key member was allegedly killed during a mission a couple years back.  But according to my trusty information broker from Shinjuku, he was still alive at the time of that incident at the Sendai Station.”

Kenma narrows his eyes.  “Sendai as in Miyagi, I guess.  The incident seemed too much like _his_ doing when I heard of it.  The police were doing a crappy job of covering that up as well.”

“What’s more is that the police station in the vicinity of Karasuno’s turf was blown up, in the same style that _he_ was renowned for.”

“Okay, you got me.  I guess this is worth a trip.  You already bought the train tickets, didn’t you?”

“You know me,” Kuroo answers smoothly.

“I know you well enough to know that you left a couple hours so to spare for perverted things.”

Contrary to his words, Kenma’s hand is at the waist band of Kuroo’s joggers. “You dress so unattractively when you’re not on duty,” Kenma mutters.

“Excuse you, I dress like a typical sports jock,” Kuroo counters.

“I prefer you dressed up all pretty for me,” is Kenma’s deadpan answer.  He slides Kuroo’s trousers and boxers down in one go.  “Or naked.”

Kuroo kneels up and locks his fingers behind Kenma’s nape.  He loves the fact that Kenma’s hair is long enough to fall down past his palms in this position.  He doesn’t do much as Kenma takes care of his own trousers and underwear.  Of course, that doesn’t go unnoticed by Kenma.

“Don’t make me do all the work here,” he warns half-heartedly.

“But it’s far more erotic to watch you do it all for me,” Kuroo pouts.

Kenma pinches Kuroo’s lips and replaces his fingers with his lips.  With one hand, Kenma grasps both his and Kuroo’s erections.  “You’re at least going to move your hips, right?” Kenma whispers against Kuroo’s lips.  His voice has dropped an octave and a hair husky with arousal.  If they continue on from this, it goes even huskier much to Kuroo’s delight and enjoyment.

“That much I’m willing to do,” Kuroo affirms.

“Good,” Kenma rasps.  He pushes Kuroo down flat on his back and straddles him.  The way he drapes his body over Kuroo’s body leaves their dicks aligned closely even without Kenma’s hand wrapped around them. Thanks to their height difference, Kenma’s mouth stays near the juncture of Kuroo’s neck and shoulder, which is equal parts sexy and adorable; hot, damp breaths fan out over Kuroo’s shoulder each time Kenma thrusts down to meet Kuroo’s thrusts.  Honestly, Kuroo could spend the whole day sexing up Kenma but they have a recon mission as he himself has stated.

He glides his hands down Kenma’s back to his butt.  Kenma’s body jerks when he nudges a finger between his butt cheeks.  He doesn’t try to push it in, he merely rubs at the rim until Kenma comes with a hoarse cry of his name.  Seeing Kenma’s face painted pink with his orgasm pushes Kuroo towards his own ecstasy.

Afterwards, Kuroo convinces Kenma to take a bath together with him.  He knows that Kenma expects him to sex things up against but he restrains himself.  They still need to pack since their sojourn in Miyagi won’t be a short one.

He doesn’t realise that he has been playing with Kenma’s hair until Kenma leans into his touch.  “Hey, Kuro,” he starts, round eyes staring into Kuroo’s eyes.

“Yeah?”

“Help me dye my hair,” he requests.

Kuroo strokes the dark brown strands and kisses the ends.  “Only if you promise to take care of it this time.  I swear that half your hair was dead when you first bleached it.”

Kenma pretends to bite at Kuroo’s hand.  “It’s bothersome.  If you’re so upset by it, you can be in charge of it.”

Kuroo ruffles up Kenma’s hair.  Kenma frowns slightly as he smooths it down.  “Yes, sir.  When do you want me to do it?”

“Preferably before we leave.”

Kuroo stands up.  “Alrighty.  There’s no time like the present.  I’ll go buy some hair dye at the drugstore store then.”

Kenma looks at him as Kuroo dries his body.  “Stop by a convenience store and bring back some food too.  I guess this means I’ll pack up our things.  You need to stop leaving your stuff here.”

Kuroo bends down and kisses Kenma.  “Or I could just move in with you.”

“You could,” Kenma surprises Kuroo by agreeing.  He’s also blushing.  “Might as well if you’re going to waste all your time here in the first place.”

“Thanks.  You should get out soon, too.  And make sure your hair is dry.  What shade of blond do you want?”

“The same one as always.  Did you even have to ask?”

Kuroo shakes his head.  “I’ll be back soon, honey~”

“Don’t call me ‘honey’,” Kenma protests.

Kuroo is still grinning from ear to ear.  It’s been close to a year since Kenma has dyed his hair.  It’s not clear if Kenma has recognised this, but he has a habit of touching up on his hair colour every time they are up against a major mission.

 

_“Le chasse commence.  Irez-vous répondre?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically, KageHina are the mains but I plan to have Kenma show up often cuz he is my favourite. If you saw the video I linked, Kenma shows up kinda as the antagonist even though there are no real ‘heroes’ in this story. Tanaka will appear soon too since he’s one of my favs too.


	4. Chapter 3: something new, something borrowed

Chapter 3: something new, something borrowed

 

 

Tsukishima is not the happy-go-lucky type, unlike a certain idiot that he used to know back in high school.  He likes to keep his life tightly in order.  The worst thing that could happen to him is if a single, minute detail was to go awry in his daily life. 

A soft rustling noise from the bed grabs his attention, distracting him from planning out his next course of action.

“Oh, you _are_ awake,” he states dryly.  The dosage he injected the woman with was supposed to kill her, not knock her out for days.  “I received some strange looks carrying an unconscious woman into a third-rate motel.  I had to tell them that you were a friend of mine who drank herself silly.”

Ah, there it is.  The woman’s eyes widen with absolute fear.  She tries to scream for help but the cloth stuffed into her mouth prevents any sound from leaking out.

“If you didn’t have a fast metabolism or whatever and died right then and there, we wouldn’t be having his conversation,” Tsukishima complains.  “Not to mention, my boss of sorts won’t be happy to hear this back from me.  Now I’m going to look like a brainless fool especially since that bastard has returned.”

He walks up to the bed and sits down next to her.  “Don’t make a sound or I _will_ kill you this time.” He holds up his left forefinger to his lips while he twirls a gun around his other finger.  The woman nods slowly.  He takes the cloth out, his expression remaining as flat as ever when the woman starts to retch. 

“Good girl,” he mutters.  “How would you feel if a co-worker of yours who started on the exact same day kept getting promoted?  And let’s not forget the fact that everyone fucking loves him.  He gets paid better and leaves you in the dust.  The worst part is that you know, you just fucking know, that there is no way to close the gap between you and that asshole because he is a natural.  How would that make you feel, hmm, Aiko?”

When the woman opens her mouth to answer, Tsukishima shoves the gun’s barrel inside her mouth.  “I was kidding.  As if I’d let my victim speak her mind.  Toying with people when they are at their most vulnerable is hilarious.  I’ve once made a grown-ass man act like a literal pig for two hours.  All because I threatened to reveal his adultery to his wife and kids.  Of course, I still killed him _and_ exposed his dirty little secret.  I bet his wife was glad to see him dead even if it was in the back of her mind. Perhaps not in pieces with a certain organ missing from the parts of his body but dead nonetheless.”

Aiko nods her agreement.  Tsukishima sighs.  “I don’t want an mindless, obedient doll who agrees with every word I say.  That’s no fun at all.  I might as well kill you and be done with it.  I have other missions to complete.  I’m only wasting my precious time here.”

He pulls the gun out, watching spittle dribble out from the woman’s slack mouth and the tip of the gun with a cold expession.

“Please, don’t kill me,” Aiko pleads.  “I’ll tell you anything you need to know.  I have a little kid to take care of back home.”

“Liar,” Tsukishima singsongs.  “You live alone in a dingy apartment in the east part of this town.  You appear to be a regular businesswoman on the outside but you have been embezzling money out of the company’s stocks for months now.  You also scam young men out of their savings by showing them some flesh here and there.  You’re not much of a clean-cut member of the society, Aiko-chan.”

“I-I . . .” Tsukishima grinds the gun against her jaw. 

“If I blow off your jugular, you’ll still live,” he informs, as calmly as if he were reading a book.  “It’ll hurt like a bitch but you will walk out alive.”

He stands up and pulls Aiko up by the ropes binding her wrists.   “Walk over to the bathroom.”  He jerks at the rope and half-drags her to the bathroom.  Once they are there, he shoves her into the bathtub.

“You don’t watch a lot of movies, do you?” he asks.  He watches Aiko’s eyes pupils overtake most of her irises.  “Bathtub is the best place to off someone.  You can wash away the blood and other stuff and the fan keeps the stench away to an extent.  Blame your own stupidity, if anything.  Well then.  Good night.”

He clicks the silencer on his gun before he shoots her straight in the heart.  Thankfully, only a few splatters of blood make it onto his shirt.  He covers it up with a hoodie and hurries out of the motel room after he takes her employee ID and selected contents from her purse.  He takes the bills from her wallet as well to lead the police to think that it was a money-hungry murderer.

Given the early morning hour, the streets are deserted for the most part.  He walks past maybe three people before he passes by an electronics store with a television by the display.  He can’t ear what the reporter is saying but the captains read: ‘bombing at the police station; investigation is still ongoing’.

“What a useless bunch they are, huh?” a familiar voice whispers into his ear.

Tsukishima swings his elbow backwards with full force.  He doesn’t hit his target but he does manage to graze the other man’s side.

“Ow, Tsukki, that was a harsh greeting for an old friend,” Tetsurou Kuroo whines.  He has his signature smirk on, alongside his spiked up hair that he swears is a natural product from sleeping with his head between two pillows.

“We fucked a few times.  That hardly makes us friends,” Tsukishima counters.

“That’s a shame.  I recall that our bodies were extremely compatible,” Kuroo laments.

“What business do you have with me?” Tsukishima asks.  He knows all too well from past experiences that Kuroo can go round and round when he wants to until Tsukishima lets his guard down.  It’s best that Tsukishima nip the bud before it blooms.

“You didn’t miss me at all, Kei-chan?” Kuroo pouts.

“Cut that disgusting shit out,” Tsukishima slaps Kuroo’s hand away as Kuroo sneaks his hand down to Tsukishima’s ass.  “There is nothing between us now.”

“I’m just here for a little recon,” Kuroo reveals.

That has to mean that he is here with Kozume.  “You didn’t come alone, did you?  Go back to your boyfriend and bug him then.  I am not in the mood to be your boy toy today.”

He is pleased to see Kuroo flinch before he regains his usual aloofness.  “Clever boy.  I don’t know how you found that out but if you think that your knowledge will help you, you’re sorely mistaken.  He knows that I’ll use appropriate measures to get my work done.  To be honest, he’s been wanting to join in on our fun for years now.  Of course, I can’t risk you tearing his throat out with your bare teeth so I’ve been telling him no for equally as long.”

Tsukishima raises an eyebrow.  “What you are saying implies that I would be jealous of your boyfriend; that is utterly ridiculous.  I wouldn’t get jealous over the boyfriend of a past fuck buddy.”

Kuroo whistles.  “You have quite the potty mouth, Kei-chan.  Better clean that out with something or I’ll have to punish you.”

“Please don’t.  And if you came here all the way from Tokyo for recon, shouldn’t you be out there collecting information rather than chatting me up?”

“So considerate.  To answer your questions, we got here yesterday so we have had time to catch up on the current news.  Did you know that Kageyama-kun has caught himself something interesting?”

Tsukishima clicks his tongue.  “I have no interest in what that idiot has tangled himself in.  I wouldn’t say it was nice seeing you against but I suppose I’ll have to put up with seeing you around.  This is a small town, after all.”

He has taken three steps from the electronics store when Kuroo calls out, “Does the name Hinata ring a bell for you?”

Tsukishima halts in his steps.  “He was an idiot who went to my high school.  I had no idea he had set his foot in our world.”

“Dragged into our world kicking and screaming is more like it,” Kuroo corrects him.  “A certain information broker from Shinjuku told me that darling little Hinata was a sole witness to the explosion that Kageyama set off.  Kageyama took him to Sugawara with the intent to kill him but Sawamura and Sugawara decided that it’s best to keep Hinata around.  With his looks, nobody would suspect that he is in cahoots with criminals so good thinking on Sawamura’s part, I would say.”

“This still doesn’t concern me,” Tsukishima retorts.

Kuroo laughs.  “You’re still too naïve if you honestly think and believe that.”

Tsukishima ignores the jab and continues to walk away.  Hinata as a criminal.  The mere idea is laughable for him.  Hinata is too transparent and stupid to pull off anything.  He will probably fuck up his first mission and be killed by someone else in the group, most likely Kageyama.  Then again, perhaps two idiots will prove to be better than one.

He shakes his head and chuckles at the thought.

As if.

 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Kenma chides as he walks out from the store.  His newly bleached hair is hidden under a baseball cap.  Kuroo takes the cap off and twirls it around his finger.

“It’s always fun to aggravate Tsukki,” Kuroo defends himself.  “If you saw his reactions, you would think the same.”

“That guy’s face rarely changes from the default condescending, sarcastic mode,” Kenma points out.  “And you certainly didn’t have to lie to him about me wanting to have sex with him.  Like hell I want to see his pale ass.”

Kuroo grins and ruffles Kenma’s hair.  “I had to try something, didn’t I?”

Kenma knocks Kuroo’s hand off his head.  “Cut it out.  I thought we were here to ‘bump into’ Hinata.”

“I doubt Sawamura will let Hinata out of his sights this early one.  Even if Hinata is allowed outside of their hideout, Kageyama or Suga will be with him.  Kageyama might not remember our faces but Suga sure as fuck does.  It’s best that we stake out and hope to catch Hinata when he is separated from Kageyama.”

Kenma sighs.  “I wish Kageyama could have stayed dead when that thing happened.  He is too big of an adversary for the Tokyo groups.”

Kuroo chuckles and kisses the top of Kenma’s head. When Kenma doesn’t resist this time, he wraps his arms around Kenma’s shoulders.  Over his head, Kuroo sees a orange-haired boy and a black haired boy walk into his field of view.

“It’s show time.”


	5. Chapter 4: the early bird gets the

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Iwa-chan join the fray

Chapter 4: the early bird gets the

 

 

“W-why are we here?” Hinata stammers.   Kageyama has told him that they were going down to get some necessities from the convenience store but Hinata can only see snacks and energy drinks in Kageyama’s arms.

“We’re buying food like I told you we are,” is all he gets.

“You can’t survive on preservatives,’ Hinata points out.  “Take me to a proper grocery store and I’ll cook you something decent.”

Kageyama scoffs.  “The less exposure you get in town, the better things will work out for us.  The fact that you have been living here is big enough risk factor for us as it is.”

Hinata rolls his eyes.  He didn’t ask to be dragged into this whole crime thing, nor did he mean to see Kageyama sneak out of the police station yesterday.

“Crap,” he mutters.  “I still have university!”

“That’s not our concern.”

Hinata pouts.  “But my grades have to stay above a certain point or I’ll get kicked out.”

“If you aren’t smart enough to stay in university, why are you studying there?” Kageyama asks.

“’Cause I’m not tall enough to continue playing volleyball professionally,” Hinata admits.  “I asked around and they all told me the same thing.  They don’t care that I can jump higher and faster than guys who are have twenty centimetres on me.”

For a second, Hinata swears that he sees Kageyama’s face softens.  The moment is short lived as Kageyama shoves Hinata towards the cashier. 

“Yo, Tobio-chan,” someone purrs.  Even Hinata has to admit that the man had a nice voice to listen to.

Kageyama grits his teeth.  “Oikawa-san,” he greets stiffly.

“My, my, you’re all tense.  It’s only morning, y’know,” Oikawa says as he pats Kageyama on the shoulder.  “Who’s the little cutie?”

Hinata instinctively jumps behind Kageyama.  Oikawa’s companion scowls and elbows Oikawa harshly in the side.

“He is none of your business,” Kageyama replies.  “What are you doing here?”

Oikawa winks, which Kageyama ignores.  “I was doing my regular morning jog around here when I suddenly felt the urge to drink something cold.”

“Your turf is ten kilometres away from here,” Kageyama points out.  “You had zero reasons to come all the way out here.  If you are here to see me just say so.”

“Ah, Karasuno never changes,” Oikawa sighs dramatically.  “Always asking us questions and straight to the point.  And a pain to deal with when you lot flock together.”

“Oikawa-san,” Kageyama warns.

The brunet waves his hand.  “Chibi-chan here is our business with you today, as it turns out.  I know that you were involved in that explosion yesterday, Kageyama, and it’s my duty to investigate.  Meaning our valuable eyewitness chibi-chan is a prime target for those of us who have set foot in the underground world.”

“Fuck no,” Kageyama takes more of a defensive stance.  “I was the one to catch him so Karasuno will be in charge of him for the duration of this phase.  Once we’re done, you can do whatever you’d like.”

“Hey!” Hinata protests, twirling Kageyama to face him.  “Who says that I’ll willingly do whatever you guys tell me to?  I am a person with my own rights and freewill!”

Oikawa chuckles.  “That’s adorable.  You think you can run away from us now that you have seen that we exist?  Fat change.  There are two ways you can escape this world: one, you go out dead.  Two, you kill the people who dragged you down into this world.  Seeing that you are up against one of the most notorious groups, I fail to see how you can escape with your life.”

“You’re scaring him needlessly,” Kageyama states.  “If you’ll excuse us, we would like to go about our day.”

“No can do,” Oikawa answers.  He snaps his fingers.  In a flash, twenty or so people surround Hinata and Kageyama, all armed and ready to fight.  Hinata glances over at the cashier only to see the poor guy knocked out.  “You have your orders, so do we.  I’m afraid that we’ll have to take chibi-chan at all costs.”

Kageyama clicks his tongue and takes a revolver out from his pocket.  He throws a pen knife into Hinata’s hands.

“What do you expect me to do?  Stab someone?” Hinata asks, staring wearily at the guns pointed at them.

“They won’t kill you,” Kageyama replies.  Softer, he adds, “Probably.”

“I heard that!”

“Boys, boys, let’s not make a ruckus here,” Oikawa purrs.  He steps closer to Hinata and tilts his chin up with the barrel of his gun.  “Your eyes hold so much fear and defiance; it’s delicious.  Your face is pretty cute as well.”

His friend punches his back.  “Shittykawa, don’t get distracted.  Our job isn’t finished until we take him to the safe house.”

“Sorry, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa smirks.  “Were you jealous or our cute little chibi-chan?”

“Say something like that again and I’ll punch your mouth in.”

Unfazed by the threat, Oikawa pecks him on the cheek.  “You still love me.”

“I’ll never understand how you put up with him, Iwaizumi-san,” Kageyama comments.

“Yeah, me either.  But that doesn’t matter.  It’s time for us to say goodbye.”

Kageyama scans the store on high alert.  A strange gas trickles out from the vents and Hinata can see Oikawa and his group put on a gas mask before his vision fills up with grey spots.  As he crumples to the floor, he sees Kageyama try to run out with him, sweeping Hinata up into his arms.

Then he blacks out completely.

 

 

-

 

 

“—chan~ Chibi-chan~”

Hinata groans as he regains his consciousness.  The gas has left a sour aftertaste in his mouth and his throat is parched.

“Kageyama!” Hinata croaks, sitting upright.  Bad move.  His entire body is sore and his throat feels even drier now. 

“Tobio-chan isn’t with us,” Oikawa informs him.  Hinata scoots back until he is up against what feels like bare cement wall.  His action has caused the blanket to slip and when cold air brushes up against his bare thighs, he notices that he is stark naked.  He pulls the blanket up to his chin.

Oikawa laughs as if he finds Hinata’s reaction endearing.  “I had to wash you before I put you in bed.  It looked like they didn’t even let you shower wherever you were kept.”

Hinata blushes.  Since there is a small window in the cabin, he could only go in the bathroom with someone else supervising him. 

“Anyway, now that we have some privacy we are going to talk about yesterday.”

“Kageyama planted the bomb and the police station went ka-boom.  That’s all there is to it,” Hinata blurts out.

“No, not about that,” Oikawa wiggles his finger.  “I had to lie to Kageyama since he is with Karasuno.  What I need to ask you about is the bridge incident two and a half years ago.”

Hinata bites his lower lip.  He remembers that day all too well.  He had been one of the people who were stuck on a small piece of the bridge that had somehow managed to stay up.  It took hours for the rescue team to safely extract him.  The incident had also left him with a broken arm and bruised ribs.

“The one where the bridge collapsed?” Oikawa nods, smiling too nicely for Hinata to relax.  “Same thing.  I was on the bridge and some kind of explosion caused the bridge to collapse.  I was stuck on it for hours before I was rescued.”

“See, that’s the story that the public was fed,” Oikawa reveals.  He paces around the room, turning every few seconds to look at Hinata.  “The truth is that it was a rare collaborative mission for us and Karasuno against a nefarious Osaka group.  We were supposed to stake out and capture or kill their men.  Of course, we weren’t expecting a third party to join us.  Before we knew it, bam! We lost half the men on that assault team and I imagine Karasuno suffered similar casualties.  That was the incident in which dear Tobio-chan was assumed dead.”

“I was a victim like you!  I didn’t see anyone plant the bomb or anything.”

Oikawa grins.  “Who mentioned anything about a bomb?”

Hinata clutches the blanket tighter.  “That’s common sense.  Bombs make things explode, don’t they?”

Oikawa approaches him and wrests the blanket away.  Hinata flinches as Oikawa slides his fingertips from Hinata’s hip down to his knee.  “There are so many other ways to explode things in this day and age, chibi-chan.  Are you hiding something from us?”

Hinata gulps.  “Nope.  I’m just an innocent university student who was unlucky enough to see a criminal leave the scene of a crime.  Can we call it a day and let me go, please?  I really have to pee too.”

“Liar,” Oikawa whispers.  “There is no way that you were on site for two incidents.  I bet that if I dig deeper, I’ll find your other connections to the underground.  Are you going to wait for me to dig them out or will you confess them yourself?”

“The bridge incident is the only incident that I was involved in before yesterday.  I’ve lived a clean life ‘til now.”

Oikawa smirks.  “We’ll see about that.” Hinata feels something sting his arm.  For the second time today, he feels his world slip out from his grasp.  “Sleep tight, chibi-chan. _Le monde ne favorise pas les humains sans le force et la chance.”_

 

“So?” Iwaizumi presses the second Oikawa comes out of the room and locks it behind him.

“He isn’t budging,” Oikawa answers.  “But my instincts are telling me that he has got to have other ties into the underground world.  Sawamura and Sugawara wouldn’t keep him alive otherwise.  Karasuno’s ways are to kill those who are in their way or aren’t essential to their future. 

Iwaizumi kisses Oikawa’s shoulder.  “I’m sure he’ll crack in a few days; most people do.”

Oikawa smiles, craning his neck so he can coax a proper kiss from Iwaizumi.  “Am I allowed to use extra measures?”

He dodges the incoming head butt.  “You can’t sex up every hostage until they cough up the answers you want.  Monogamy really isn’t your thing is it?”

“But you’ve seen his face!” Oikawa whines.  “He’s so small and adorable that I want to gobble him up.”

“Pedophile,” Iwaizumi accuses.

“He’s in university, though,” Oikawa points out.  “He only looks about sixteen.  It’s entirely legal.”

“Not without consent, it ain’t.”

Oikawa grins.  “Oh, I’ll make him beg for it.  So, may I, Iwa-chan?”


	6. chapter five: playing with fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a small reunion and some stray cats

chapter five: playing with fire

 

 

"How exactly do you lose a boy at a convenience store?" Daichi bellows.

"Well, they had sleep gas on their hand for starters," Kageyama retorts. "Plus I was up against twenty or so of Seijou's guys. They had the upper hand no matter how you look at it."

Suga steps in between them. "Calm down Daichi. We will get Hinata back."

"Speaking of, do you want the bad news or the annoying news first?"

Daichi sighs. "It's the same thing. Just be quick about it."

"Oikawa-san was lying when he told me that he wanted to talk to Hinata about yesterday. In junior high, the corner of his mouth would twitch up every time he told a lie. I suspect that he wants to keep Hinata for reasons other than what he has disclosed."

"And the other news?" Suga prompts. 

"I'm pretty sure I saw a couple of cats sneaking around town."

"Kuroo and Kozume usually act as their main vanguard and recon duo so I bet it was those two," Daichi concludes. "The question is why they are poking their nose around after all these years?"

"It _is_ possible that someone saw that Kageyama is still alive unlike what we have been telling them," Suga ventures. "I hear information broking is a well paying job in Tokyo."

Kageyama grins. "Perhaps we should teach the broker not to mess with the crows from Miyagi."

Daichi shakes his head. "You are still expected to keep a low profile. As long as you don't star in major news, the other groups will dismiss you being alive as a mere rumour. Our top priority is getting Hinata back. I'll let you loose on the Seijou guys.  Take our best assault guys."

"Noya-san is back in town?" Kageyama asks, eyes wide with surprise.

"I forget that you have been working abroad for the better part of the past couple years," Suga laughs. "Noya and Asahi got back from their Hokkaido mission ages ago.  They don’t need to stick around for the final phase to carry out so we sent other guys to take their place up there. They are itching to make it rain again anyway."

"Do they know I'm alive?" Kageyama questions.

"The official story we told our guys was that you were sent overseas for indefinite time. But of course, after seeing the bridge incident on every major news network for weeks, many assumed you were dead or fatally injured."

Kageyama scratches the faint scar along his collarbone and where a piece of debris had entered his ribcage. "I do recall being bedridden for weeks and then being stuck with rehab for months. My shoulder feels stiff on certain days to this day."

He has his fair share or scars from living this life but the most recent ones show no signs to stop haunting him.

"You'll make it worse," Suga frets, swatting Kageyama's hand away. 

Daichi hurls a piece of firewood at him. "We're having a good old fashioned bonfire party with everyone to celebrate your return. I hope your wood chopping hasn't gone rusty."

 

 

-

 

 

Kageyama is soaked in sweat by the time he has chopped enough wood for the bonfire. He feels as though the axe has melded onto his hands.  He whips his drenched t-shirt off and heads for the bathroom. 

"Wait, Daichi. Hold on for a sec," Suga's muffled gasps sound from their bedroom. 

"Kageyama's still outside," Daichi counters. Another sharp gasp and it's an easy guess as to what he is doing to Suga. 

"I don't hear wood being split into pieces," Suga points out.

"He's a grown ass man. He knows what sex is."

"He's still our co-worker, if you can call it that."

Kageyama shakes his head and slams the bathroom door shut behind him. The water takes forever to warm up so he takes half of his shower in cold water. When he steps out in a fresh hoodie and joggers, Suga comes out of the room looking suspiciously immaculate. 

"Next time you decide to get it on, please remember to quiet down," he reprimands gently. 

"You know how Daichi gets," Suga excuses with an innocent grin. "I'll make sure to relay the message. Some of our guests arrived while you were cleaning up."

 "Hey Kageyama!" Tanaka greets, running up to him and wrapping him into a bear hug that squeezes every last bit of air out of him. "So you were alive after all."

"Alive and kicking," Kageyama grins. "How's business on your end?"

"As smooth as it gets. The day before your stunt with the police station me and my assault team took care of some Shiratorizawa guys who needed a reminder where the borders are."

"Nice."

"Were you really kicking ass abroad or were you nearly dead up until recently?"

"A little bit of both. The bridge incident did me in good and left me a couple new scars. I've been dealing with the black market business in Nanaimo for the last couple of years."

Tanaka guffaws. "Where the fuck is that?"

"It's a town on an island off the west coast of Canada. They are famous for their fudge bars."

"Maybe I'll check it out if I have the chance," is Tanaka's answer. 

"Who else will he here tonight?' Kageyama asks, towelling off his hair. 

"Noya, Asahi-san, Take-chan, Ukai-san, Ennoshita, Yachi-chan, Kiyoko-san and a few more if they are in town. Nervous?"

"A little," Kageyama admits. "I haven't seen them in years. Half of them think I'm dead to top it all off."

"Everything will be alright," Tanaka slings an arm around Kageyama's neck.  " _L'ombre prendra tout, non? Tout bien qui fini bien_."

" _On doit jamais reposer jusqu'à son ennemis sont mortis_ ," Kageyama quips back. 

"Morbid but true," Tanaka agrees. "Help me slice up the meats and vegetables for the barbeque.  “We need to prepare enough to feed a dozen hungry grownups."

"Sure thing, senpai."

As they prepare their dinner feast side by side, Tanaka is the first to break the silence. "So who's the shorty you brought back and lost already?"

Kageyama grits his teeth. "Hinata saw me exit the police station after I set the bomb in place. We ran into Oikawa-san and he had us surrounded with twenty armed men and sleep gas. From the looks of it, Oikawa-san wanted Hinata for more than what he let on."

"Mr. Pretty Boy, huh? You never did like him."

"He was a shitty senpai and now a rival. It's only natural that I hate him."

"Really?" A new voice pipes up. Nishinoya kicks his shoes off and tackles Kageyama down into a hug, giving the younger man a strong sense of déjà vu. "Word on the street is that you pined after him like a lost puppy and he toyed with your innocent young heart."

Kageyama clenches his hands into fists. "Nice to see you again too, Nishinoya-senpai. You as well, Asahi-san."

Asahi waves a hand. "Good to see you alive, Kageyama. How was life abroad?"

Kageyama thinks back to the mediocre summers and warm, rainy winters. "Nothing of interest to report. I enjoyed Whistler in the winters."

"Oh you're here already!" Suga exclaims. He ropes them all into a giant group hug that suffocates Kageyama halfway to death. "Excellent. Help us get dinner going, will ya? It's gonna be a feast."

"Of course, Suga-san!" Nishinoya replies with a grin. "Shouldn't this idiot be out catching our captive though?"

"No," Daichi replies sternly. "Tonight is when they will expect us the most. Give them a week or so and they will slack off. Hold down the fort and I'll keep someone posted at their known safe houses. I'll give you more details when we have everyone."

 

 

-

 

 

"Kenma~ Can we please go back to our hotel?" Kuroo whines. 

Kenma spares him a blank stare. Even though he looks irritated at Kuroo's childish antics, Kuroo can't help but think that Kenma looks sexy with half of his freshly blond hair tied back with a few golden strands framing his eye that are a deeper shade of gold. 

"They are still having dinner and Sawamura hasn't made any announcements. It's useless if we leave without knowing what their next course of action is."

"My hands are frozen and the bonfire foods are making me hungry," Kuroo grumbles.

"I offered you anpan two minutes ago," Kenma hisses.

Kuroo smirks, leaning in close until the distance between their lips is practically nonexistent. "I'm hungry for something more . . . fulfilling."

Kenma blocks Kuroo's puckered lips with his palm. "More spying, less joking around. It seems to me that you have somehow managed to retain the mentality and hormones of a teenager."

"Cause I'm crazy 'bout you, baby!" Kuroo enthuses.

"Keep it in your pants. I refuse to let you talk me into outdoors sex again."

"Looky here, everyone! I found some stray cats!" a familiar voice booms.

Kenma sighs as Kuroo grins. "Why hello there, handsome.  Miss me?"

Tsukishima snorts. Six Karasuno men surround the two of them while a glasses-wearing beauty regards them disdainfully.

"If you challenge us again I will literally kill you," Tsukishima retorts. "For now, I'll settle for some answers. Does your information broker know why Seijou want Hinata?"

Kuroo eyes up a length of rope in Ukai's hands. "Something tells me you have quite the night planned for us. I gotta warn you, I'm a pervert who has tried worse things than a little rope play."

"Ignore him," Kenma deadpans. "Our broker only knew that Hinata was the sole eyewitness to the explosion yesterday. He suspects that other _‘Miyagi backwoods hicks’_ might want Hinata for his accidental involvement in other underground related incidents."

Kiyoko shakes her head. "Can't trust him word for word. We can string him up for a couple hours and see if he's ready to spill the beans then. Blondie can go. All it takes for the start is a little curiosity."

“Well spoken, Shimizu.  Ittetsu, help me tie them up,” Ukai sneers.

Takeda appears to be on edge.  “Everyone, let’s give them a chance to speak up a bit more before we jump to rash actions.”

Kuroo clicks his tongue. "I can’t risk you disfiguring my pretty face, Kiyoko-chan. Fine, fine. According to my Shinjuku friend Hinata was on the bridge two and a half years ago."

That manages to catch Kageyama off guard.

"Kageyama-kun knows what I'm talking about," Kuroo grins. "You were on it when it collapsed, yeah? I heard that it was a collaborative effort between you lot and Seijou. Ah, I can say for sure that our guys weren’t the uninvited third party. No one in Tokyo really cares about what happens out here in the countryside."

"You clearly do," Tsukishima grumbles.

"Tsukki~ You sure you haven’t missed me?" The taller man only flips him off.

"Both of you behave," Daichi orders. "So Seijou think Hinata was witness to more than one event is that it?"

"It helps that he has a cute face to boot,' Kuroo sneers. "Big round eyes and fluffy hair. He's any jock’s dream type if you ask me."

"No one asked, Kuro," Kenma points out, sounding utterly bored. "Do you wanna get out of here in one piece or not? Looks like Kageyama already has his eyes on chibi-chan.'

"I-I do not!" The hear rising in his cheeks suggests otherwise.

"Can you let us go please? We’ll go back to Tokyo I promise," Kenma tries.

"His words we can trust," Suga decides. "But heed Tsukishima's words well. We just might kill you if our guys see you within our borders in the future."

Kuroo gives them a sarcastic salute. "Duly noted."

Kenma rubs his eyes as they speed walk away from the cabin.  “I hate you for getting us caught and nearly strung up on a tree,” he hisses.

“Ken-chan~” Kuroo clings to Kenma’s back and nuzzles his cheek against Kenma’s.  Kenma coldly shoves Kuroo’s face away from his.  “Please allow me to make up to you with a hot round of sex back at the hotel?”

“I swear, Kuro,” Kenma whirls around to give Kuroo narrow eyed glare.  “One more mention of sex and I _will_ impose a one-month sex ban on you.”

“Uwaah, that is so cruel,” Kuroo pouts.

“I’m tired from all the moving around we did today, not to mention the standoff earlier.  I’ll think about a hand job when we get back.”

Kuroo’s face brightens up as he plants a loud kiss on Kenma’s cheek.  “Thanks, Kenma.  You’re the best boyfriend I could ask for.”

“And you are the worst.”

Kuroo loosens the hair tie from Kenma’s hair and runs his fingers through the dye-softened strands.  “You don’t mean it.”

“Half the times, I’m sure I do.”

But he still humours Kuroo with a quick peck on the lips before he climbs into their rental car.


	7. Chapter 6: an ounce of loyalty, a pound of cleverness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter contains scenes of explicit, graphic torture.  Reader discretion has been advised.

Chapter 6: an ounce of loyalty, a pound of cleverness

 

 

“Kenma-chan~ Are you sure that you don’t want to take over for me?” Kuroo asks.

Kenma looks up from his game.  “I’m almost at the end of this level.  Got anything out of him yet?”

Kuroo waves the monkey wrench around.  “Nah.  This guy’s got a tight mouth.  Which is why need to switch up our tactics.  Besides, I could go for yakisoba and gyoza right now.  Torturing is hard work, you know.”

“I do so stop whining about it like a kid.  Which is why I don’t want to take over.  Have someone else do it.”

Kuroo clicks his tongue, slamming the wrench down on the centre of the man’s hand.  The gunny sack tied around his face does little to muffle his agonized screams.  The tips of his fingers are bloody, some lacking fingernails and some missing knuckles altogether.

“Ah shut up.  Take it like a man or pass out already.  We’ve been at this for hours already.  You wouldn’t be in this if you told us what we needed an hour ago.”

The man shakes his head, causing both Kenma and Kuroo to sigh at his useless pride and loyalty.

“You drag this long enough and I just might kill you since you have been nothing but annoying since you got here.”

“Kill him then,” Kenma mutters, finally putting his game down.  He walks up to the blood stained chair and pulls the sack off the man’s face.  He takes a pen knife out of his pocket and points it at the man’s eye. 

“Where are you from?” Kenma asks, his voice sotto voce and chilling.

“K-Kansai,” he stutters.

“Who do you work for?”

“It’s a local group.  We had to check up on a couple things in Sendai.”

“Liar,” Kenma moves the blade tip closer, millimetres away from poking his eye out.  “I saw you in Tokyo too.  Were you trailing us?  Is this some plot against Nekoma?”

The man shakes his head.  “I was paid by someone.  I don’t know the details, I swear!  They told me to follow you around specifically and report back.”

Kenma purses his lips.  “How much are you getting paid?”

“A million if I return alive.”

“I say we slice him up into pieces and send him back bit by bit.  Or we can always feed him to the dogs.”

“We don’t have dogs that eat humans.  Selling his organs would bring in greater profits,” Kenma points out.  “He doesn’t have the type of face that would sell well in the underground slave trade, what a shame.  Those fetch a handsome price and we could use some extra spending money.  I think a new Halo game comes out next month.”

“P-p-please!  I have a family back home!” the man begs.

“They always say that!” Kuroo exclaims with a roll of his eyes.  He pitches his voice higher to a comically hysteric one.  “Sir, I have a sick relative who needs my support.  I don’t want my kids to grow up without a father or a mother!  Fuck that.  You knew the risks when you joined this business.  I’m sure your friends will take good care of your family if you really do have one back home.”

The man whimpers.  As soon as he lets his guard down, Kenma sticks the blade below the man’s eye and easily scoops out the eyeball.  He carefully places the bloody eye into a container full of ice.

“This is for taking up too much time,” Kenma mutters.  He then sticks the same blade into the man’s windpipe.  “And this is for telling us what we needed to know.  Trust me, if you hadn’t opened your mouth for five minutes, your death would have been longer and much more agonising.”

Kuroo screws up his eyes.  “You got blood on your shirt.  I really liked that one on you.”

Kenma scoffs, taking off the red flannel shirt and throwing it on the man’s body.  “You only like it because it matches the one you have.”

“Can’t help that I’m possessive, kitten.  It comes with the job.”

“What part of risking our lives for torturing and occasionally beating up other underground groups makes you a possessive, snide bastard?” Kenma retorts.

“Ah.  It must be my love for you that makes me this way then,” Kuroo smirks. 

“Are you done yet?” a scathing voice floats down the narrow, windowless staircase.

Kenma looks up at the blonde man.  Mikaela Shindou had recently taken the role of the head of his family.  If the rumours were right, he was happily married to a civilian who had zero ties to the yakuza.  Kenma didn’t enjoy working with yakuza but having Shindou as an ally came in handy especially on away missions.

“Shindou,” Kenma nods.

“Kozume.  Kuroo.  Did he tell you everything you need to know?   I can have my men dispose the body.  We are supposed to capture a traitor who has sneaked into Miyagi and we need to the torture room soon, so.”  He shrugs as if he doesn’t really care how this goes down.

“We’re done here, thanks,” Kuroo answers for the both of them.  “Know any good yakisoba places around?”

Shindou shakes his head.  “I don’t usually go outside of Kyoto, smartass.  There is this really handy thing called a smart phone.  It might be able to help you out.”

“Alright, alight,” Kuroo says with a smile.  “I’ll see you again whenever the need arises.  Nekoma send our regards.”

Kuroo slings his arm around Kenma’s shoulders and half drags him out of the basement.  Kenma glances back and manages to catch Shindou’s eyes.

“Say hi to Yuuichirou for me,” he mutters.  Shindou’s eyes widen, burning with anger.  “Relax, we won’t go after him.  Only cowards go after someone else’s loved ones.”

Kuroo whistles when they are out of what looked like an abandoned, broken down cabin in the woods.  “How’d you find out the name of his lover?  They guard that kind of info like it’s the national top secret material.”

“You aren’t the only one who knows people, Kuro,” Kenma answers, shrugging off Kuroo’s arm.  He taps on his mobile screen for a few seconds before he puts it back in his pocket with a sigh.  “Can’t get a signal.  This is why I hate going outside of Tokyo.”

Kuroo hugs Kenma from behind and rests his chin on Kenma’s head.  “Don’t worry.  We’ll be on the first Shinkansen out of here once our job is done.”

“Mm hmm.  Stop using me like your personal resting spot.”

Kuroo rubs his chin against the top of Kenma’s hair.  “But you’re the perfect height for it, Kenma~”

“Shut up and stop it.  Weren’t you the one complaining about your empty stomach?”

Kuroo grins and grabs Kenma’s hand.  “Let’s go then.  I’ll buy the yakisoba and you can be in charge of dessert.”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~what do you mean I've been neglecting my YuuMika chaptered fics?~~


	8. Chapter 7: where there is smoke, there is fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the following chapter contains non-consensual drug use and dubious consent with explicit sexual content.  Reader discretion is advised

 Chapter 7: where there is smoke, there is fire

 

 

The next time Hinata wakes, his wrists are bound together and tethered to the bedpost.  The same have been done to his ankles, restricting his movements completely.  He is alone in the dark room and there are no signs of other humans in the vicinity.  His brain is hazy from some type of sedative and he hopes that repeated use won’t have permanent effects on his body.  It occurs to him that his eyes are also covered by a blindfold, hence the total darkness.

His ears perk up when something clicks in the distance and creaks.  “Ah, good morning, chibi-chan!” Oikawa greets cheerily.  Hinata turns his face towards the voice blindly.  A cold, soft hand tilts his head up and the neck of a bottle is shoved between his lips.  He resists drinking whatever is in it but when his nose is pinched, he has no choice but to gulp for air and let the liquid trickle down his throat.

“You’ll feel better soon,” Oikawa croons as Hinata frowns at the bitter after taste.  He offers Hinata some water and Hinata takes it willingly.

A few minutes crawl by and Hinata can figure out what Oikawa meant.  His entire body is burning up from the inside and out.  He would claw at his skin to relieve himself from the terrible sensation but he can’t in his current, restrained state.  His breathing speeds up and it is as though he just ran from his university.  His heart keeps pounding against his ribcage and all of his blood drains down to his groin.

He is so screwed.

But he refuses to play into Oikawa’s hands.  He still can’t comprehend why Oikawa is keeping him here.  He is a civilian who was at the wrong place at the wrong time two years ago as well as a few days ago.  He is not involved with their criminal organisations in anyway.  Well, he wasn’t until he met Kageyama.  Since he was forced to join Kageyama and his pals, he doesn’t think it counts as him being a part of the underground crime world.

“What are you thinking so hard about, chibi-chan?  Hmm?” Oikawa blows warm air past Hinata’s ear.  “You can try to play it tough all you want but that drug is scarily potent.  One night, I thought I should test it out so had maybe ten mils of it and fed the same amount to Iwa-chan.  Oh, we were at it like bunnies in the spring until the middle of the next day.  I think I gave you a bit more than that so you should be feeling like hell was loosed on your body.”

Hinata grits his teeth against the onslaught of desire flooding throughout his body.  “This is rape,” he pants out.

“It won’t be when you literally beg for my cock,” Oikawa taunts.

“It still is since you drugged me.”

“Petty details don’t concern me.  I’m surprised that you aren’t so concerned about that fact that you’ll be done by a guy shortly.”  Oikawa giggles to himself.  “Unless this isn’t the first time you have felt the touch of a man?  You didn’t strike me as the type of guy who would _experiment_ in college.  Good on ya, chibi-chan.”

Well, Hinata would be worried about some dude forcing himself on him if his brain wasn’t muddled with the damned drug!  He decides not to answer, especially when his dick is throbbing for release and he doesn’t want to give Oikawa the satisfaction of hearing him moan like a pathetic little boy.

“I do love it when they think they can wait it out,” Oikawa mutters.  He unbuckles Hinata’s belt and pulls his trousers in a flash.  He doesn’t quite rid Hinata of his boxers yet, instead cupping his erection through the thin fabric.

“Piss off,” Hinata hisses through clenched teeth.

“No thanks.  I would much rather enjoy myself here, sweetie.”

Just as Oikawa’s fingers slip inside of Hinata’s boxers, the door bursts open with a loud clang.  Oikawa clicks his tongue

“Tobio-chan!  I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon.”

Hinata lifts his head despite the fact that he can’t see anything.  Tobio?  That’s Kageyama, right?

“We’ve come to collect what’s ours, Oikawa-san.  I hope you won’t put up too much of a fight,” Kageyama warns.

“That’s cold, Tobio-chan~ I only have Iwa-chan to back me up.  Fine, fine.  I guess you can have chibi-chan back.  Enjoy him while you can.  Think of this as a little present from me.”

Oikawa unlocks the restraints on Hinata with a key and leaves immediately.  Hinata removes the blindfold and looks down at his lower region.  Feeling heat rise to his cheeks, he pulls his trousers up and hops off the bed.

“Took you long enough,” he grumbles.

Kageyama shrugs.  “I had to wait for their security to slack off.  Why are you hard?”

Hinata glowers at him.  “You can’t just go around asking a man why he’s hard!  That’s so tactless!”

He stomps off.  He quickly realises that he doesn’t know his way out of wherever he has been locked up.  With a sigh, Kageyama comes up to him and leads him towards the exit. Judging by the upward slope, Hinata guesses that he has been kept underground for a few days.  The sun nearly blinds him as he walks towards a car with heavily tinted windows.  Several men that Hinata doesn’t recognise nod at Kageyama before they climb into other cars.  He notes that only he and Kageyama are getting into the car.

“Are you special in the group or something?” he asks as they speed off away from the underground bunker.

“Why would you ask that, dumbass?” Kageyama counters.

“It’s just that you got in the car with just me.  That means that you drove here by yourself, right?”

“Yeah.  Those of us who are close to Daichi-san have a few privileges.  You still haven’t answered my question, by the way.”

“Ugh, you’re the worst!” Hinata exclaims.  He is starting to wish that someone else would take over being his supervisor or whatever.  “Oikawa-san gave me a weird drug and I can’t help it.  Trust me, it’s driving me nuts.”

“Are you sure that he only made you drink it?” Kageyama presses.  “I’m not sure but you smell . . . good.  Maybe the drug has similar effects when it’s worn as a perfume as well.”

The car screeches into a halt as Kageyama brakes and takes them off the road.  There is a small path into the woods and Kageyama drives into it.

“What are you doing?” Hinata panics.  “Are you trying to kill us?”

“No,” Kageyama grits out.  “I’m trying to solve a problem that we both have.”

Kageyama shifts the gear into park and leans over the console.  With the limited space they have, Hinata can’t exactly fight Kageyama off as he advances.  He climbs over to the passenger side and cranks the seat back all the way.  Resistance is futile as Kageyama kisses him with a ferocious edge to it, turning Hinata’s brain into mush.  He blames the drugs for it.  Kageyama pushes his tongue in past Hinata’s lips and his hands have magically undone Hinata’s trousers.  He takes his own erection out and wraps his hand around his erection as well as Hinata’s.  The way he flicks his thumb over the tip of Hinata’s dick and rocks his hips into Hinata’s is enough of an indication that this isn’t the first time Kageyama has done this . . . sort of thing with another man.  The only thing Hinata can do is clutch at Kageyama’s sleeves and try not to embarrass himself too much.

As soon as they both come, Kageyama pulls back and returns to the driver’s seat.  He takes a pack of tissues out from the console and offers it to Hinata.  Hinata mutters a hushed thanks as he takes a few tissues out and wipes himself down.  Kageyama gets back into driving when he finishes cleaning up as well.

The entire ride back to the cabin, Hinata keeps quiet.  He can’t even sleep as the drug in his system keeps his wired.  He catches Kageyama sneaking glances at him so he decides to pretend to sleep.  At least that way, he won’t have to answer any more embarrassing questions.  It’s when they arrive at the cabin in the middle of nowhere that Hinata remembers that he is sharing a bedroom with Kageyama.

He really hates his life.

 

 

-

 

 

“You’re heavy,” Iwaizumi grunts, pushing Oikawa off of him.  “I told you to stop using that drug to ‘torture’ hostages.”

“Oh, don’t pretend like you don’t like it when I’m in this mood,” Oikawa smirks.

“I wouldn’t if you didn’t behave like a bitch in heat half the time,” Iwaizumi retorts.

Oikawa laughs.  “Are you saying that you don’t like me ‘cause I’m slutty, Iwa-chan?”

“Of course not.  So what’s the plan now?”

Oikawa takes the cigarette out of Iwaizumi’s mouth and peck him on the lips.  He takes a dreg from it before he returns it between Iwaizumi’s lips.  “There is a location tracker inside chibi-chan’s shoe.  We can track him down and corner the Karasuno bastards anytime we want now.”

Iwaizumi sighs.  “Don’t do it anytime you please, dumbass.  Wait for them to make an actual move before we strike, ‘kay?  We don’t want another disaster on our hands.”

“Iwa-chan really is like my mom, aren’t you?” Oikawa chuckles.  Iwaizumi answers with a half-hearted punch on his shoulder.  “Don’t worry.  Everything will work out this time around.  I promise you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided chaptered is probably the best to go with this kinda story even tho I suck at chaptered fics. I usually put in characters in order of appearance but that's impossible to do without giving out what'll happen in ch. 1. I also couldn't tage everything for spoiler reasons. If you are a fan of Game of Thrones and hate what they do there . . .


End file.
